Let Go
by BigStuOU
Summary: Beck's POV on his relationship's with Jade and Tori.  Will have songs involved in the story but will not be a true songfic.  Not sure how mature it will get, right now I will put it at a T, so it will probably include some cursing and sexual innuendos.
1. Should I Write This Story?

Hi guys…I was thinking about writing a multi-chapter story from Beck's POV. It would involve his relationships with both Jade and Tori and it will probably show him really struggling with his love life and his  
>world in general. Even though I plan to make this story end up with Tori and Beck together, I do not plan to portray Jade as some awful person who just makes Beck's life a living hell. I am going to try to<br>keep the characters as similar to the series as possible, while also adding in some aspects of teenagers lives that cannot come across on a Nickelodeon show (i.e., swearing, drinking, sex, etc.) This would be  
>my first fanfic, so I will probably write it anyway but I just wanted to know if this was something that anyone might be interested in reading. Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated…thanks!<p> 


	2. Rock Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters associated with it…I also do not own the song Rock Star, it is owned by the band N*E*R*D*

**_Rock Star by N*E*R*D:_**

_You think the way you live's okay_

_You think posing will save your day_

_You think we don't see that you're running_

_Let her call your boys 'cause I'm coming_

_[Chorus:]_

_You can't be me I'm a rock star_

_I'm rhymin' on the top of a cop car_

_I'm a rebel and my four four pops far so_

_It's almost over now, it's almost over now_

_Guess you ain't heard that we swallow guys_

_It's too damn late to apologize_

_When you see the mental or when you see the skies_

_It's almost over now, Almost over now_

_You think that you don't have to ever quit_

_You think that you can get away with it_

_You think that life won't be ever lit_

_It's almost over now, Almost over now_

_Somethin' on your chest better get it off_

_There'll be no one left when we set it off_

_We ain't gon' take it no more_

_Since it's almost over now, Almost over now_

Beck woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked over and saw the picture of his scowling girlfriend he had saved to his phone for whenever she called and answered "hey babe, what's up?"

"I need coffee" Jade moaned into the phone "get me some on your way to pick me up."

"Okay, I'll stop by someplace and get you something" Beck replied to her.

"Thanks, bye" Jade said and then Beck heard a dial tone, "Bye, love you" he said a little frustratedly to no one in general. Couldn't she at least wait until he said "Bye" before hanging up on him. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his bedside clock, "4:35am, way to be considerate of the fact that I might still be asleep Jade." "Just because she's awake doesn't mean that everyone has to be" he thought a little bitterly. "I guess I'll try to go back to sleep for a little while" Beck thought as he closed his eyes and attempted to re-enter the peaceful sleep he had been having before being so impolitely woken up.

Beck was reawakened to the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear, he looked over and saw that it was 7:00am. "Oh shit, I am so going to be late" he thought panicking as he threw off his boxers and t-shirt and jumped into the shower. As the warm water pounded down on his face Beck wondered to himself why Jade couldn't just make herself some coffee at home and why was he such a sucker for letting her get away with calling him at 4 in the morning and then not calling her out on the rudeness of it which he knew he wouldn't. He knew it wasn't that big of a deal and most of the time this kind of thing didn't bother him but Jade knew he had stayed up late last night finishing up an assignment for his screenwriting class, since he texted her goodnight at 1:00am. He probably wouldn't tell her any of these thoughts though because he just wasn't in the mood to have Jade yell at him today, he was just too tired to deal with it.

"All I wish is that she would be a little bit more considerate of me sometimes" Beck said out loud to himself, "Is that so much to ask?" Beck finished showering and continued to get ready for school, it was Friday and he was really looking forward to the weekend. This Saturday night, Cat and Tori had organized a school dance with a Disco theme. Beck thought it sounded like a good time and he was hoping Jade would accompany him to it, even though he knew she hated school dances and anything to do with them (i.e., Tori's prom). He really felt that they needed to start getting out more and doing stuff with people besides just the two of them, it seemed like all they did lately was hang around his RV and watch horror movies which was only interrupted by the occasional make-out session (that part Beck definitely did not mind). Truth told, he was getting a little bored by always staying in and he was looking forward to taking his hot girlfriend out and maybe, just maybe, getting her to dance a song or two with him. Beck smiled as the thought played in his head, he knew it would be tough to get her there but he was going to do his damnedest, even if that involved bribing or begging.

Beck knew there was no way in hell she would dress up for the party and he didn't mind that, he just hoped she wouldn't be too pissed off about his kick-ass white three piece polyester leisure suit and red silk shirt that he had picked up at a consignment store downtown. He thought it was awesome and was totally tempted to wear the jacket as part of his regular wardrobe. Beck knew his girlfriend would not be thrilled by how tight-fitting the suit was and how it conformed to certain "parts" of his body but that's how they wore them in the 70's plus, the only size they had the suit in was smaller than he usually wore but it was too great of a deal to pass up. Beck thought all of this as he finished getting dressed and scarfed up an uncooked pop tart to eat on his way to school. He had to hurry or he wouldn't have time to stop by the coffee shop Jade liked before picking her up for school.

Fifteen minutes later, Beck pulled up in front of Jade's house with two black coffees and a smile on his face. He had already gotten over her calling him at such an ungodly hour and now he was just looking forward to seeing his beautiful girlfriend. As he saw Jade walk out the door, his smile began to falter a little as he could see she was not in a good mood today. "Great," he thought to himself sarcastically, "I have a feeling today is going to be a long day."

As Jade slammed the door to his truck, he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips "Morning babe" he said calmly, trying to gauge how bad of a mood she was in.

"Thank god, coffee" she growled as she grabbed the coffee from his outstretched hand and started sucking it down, despite the fact that it was still quite hot. After taking a big gulp, Jade scooted over so she was sitting right next to Beck and put her head on his shoulder, "Thanks for the coffee, I hardly got any sleep last night."

Beck turned his head to quickly look at his girlfriend and he could see the bags under her eyes. As

he put the car in drive to head to school he spoke, "Up working on your new screenplay again?"

"Yeah, I just cannot get the ending right and it is driving me crazy" she said with some bitterness in her voice. "I am trying to find a really cool way of killing the main character but I just can't come up with anything freaky enough, its like everything cool has already been done," Jade said while sulking next to Beck.

"Don't stress babe, I'm sure it will come to you and it will ended up being the scariest, grossest ending to a movie ever" Beck said with a small smile on his lips. Suddenly, Jade leaned up and planted a big, passionate kiss on Beck's lips causing him to swerve his truck and nearly hit a car in the oncoming lane. "Woah, Jade, next time could you possibly wait until we slow down or I don't know, maybe park," Beck yelped quickly. "If you keep kissing me like that, we are most definitely going to hit something or someone" Beck said as he forced his eyes back on the road in front of him.

"I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you always supporting me" Jade said teasingly as she smirked at her still shaken up boyfriend. Not much fazed Beck but almost getting into an accident and having his truck messed up, much less himself or Jade was enough to get even "He who cannot be scared" worked up.

"Well, you deserve it, you are an amazing filmmaker" Beck stated as his heartbeat began to return to normal.

"I know" Jade gloated, "but it stills feels good to hear it sometimes."

As they pulled up to Hollywood Arts, Beck and Jade could see two tan, brown-haired girls having a very heated discussion outside of a car. "Ugggggg, seriously, why is this the first thing I have to see in the morning" Jade grumbled as she slowly opened the car door to hear Tori and Trina Vega arguing over the use of their shared car that afternoon.

"Trina, I have to decorate the Asphalt Cafe this afternoon for the dance that is happening tomorrow night, remember!" Tori said, trying to be as patient as she could but both Beck and Jade could tell she was starting to lose her cool as her foot tapped impatiently on the ground.

"This could actually be just what my morning needs" Jade said gleefully, "I always love seeing two girl's fight and no matter who wins this one, I will still get to laugh at one of these loser's."

"Jade" Beck said warningly, "don't get involved, I can see that look in your eyes that says you are going to make this thing worse than it already is and all I'm saying is, don't do it" he asked her with a somewhat pleading look in his eyes. Beck had to admit that was one trait he did not care for in his girlfriend, her need to constantly antagonize people, especially Tori Vega. Tori was one of his good friends and sometimes it was really hard to just stand by and not say anything when Jade was being especially cruel to Tori. He tried to stay out of their drama though because he knew him jumping in would only add to the problem, especially if he were to defend Tori to Jade. He had done that a couple of times before and to say it pissed Jade off would be the understatement of the year.

"What, you think little ole me would do something to cause the Vega sisters pain or discomfort" Jade said in her Southern Belle voice, the one she used when she was trying to mock the way Tori talked.

"Listen Tori," Trina shouted, "I have a lot of things to do today and I need the car, why can't you just decorate tomorrow?"

"Because like you Trina, I would like to actually have a chance to get ready for the dance tomorrow and I already plan to be here in the morning to decorate." "There is a lot to do and it will take Cat and I tonight and tomorrow morning to get it all done, since the only people who offered to help us were Robbie, Andre and Sinjin" Tori said exasperatedly. "And what is it that is so important you can't let me borrow the car for a couple of hours tonight?" Tori asked with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"Well, I have to go get my feet bleached and then I am going to the pet store to find some more of those cute little fish that eat all of the dead skin off my feet and then I am going to have my hair colored and cut and my eyebrows and mustache waxed (Jade and Beck both smirked at that one) and then…"

"Enough Trina" Tori yelled, "I get it, your errands are just sooooo much more important than what I need to do so just take the stupid car," Tori said in an extremely sharp voice.

"Great, thanks Tor" Trina said happily as she walked inside the door of Hollywood Arts, not even taking note of the sarcastic tone her sister was using. Trina was just glad to have gotten her way and why shouldn't she, she is Trina Vega!

"Oh I don't know Tori," Jade said with an evil glint in her eye, "it sounds like Trina is being really selfish about this, you shouldn't always give in to her…stand up for yourself and take that car tonight!"

Beck knew exactly what Jade was doing, she was trying to make Tori think that she was helping her out and giving her good advice, when she was only trying to stir up trouble and cause the Vega sister's to continue their fight when they got home from school.

"You know what Jade, I think I might just do that" Tori said resolutely while grabbing her backpack and heading into school.

Beck rolled his eyes and grabbed Jade's hand, "Did you really have to do that" he said to her while giving her his "I'm really annoyed with you" look. "You know that you have just caused them to have another huge fight this afternoon when one of them tries to take the car."

"Of course I did" Jade said to Beck with a contemptuous smile upon her otherwise beautiful face, "You know the best part of my day is making Vega miserable and if I get to make both Vega's miserable, that is just two times the fun". " And what is this about some dance?" Jade asked irritatedly as they walked towards Beck's locker.

"Uggggg, this is going to be a long day" Beck thought to himself again and began to formulate the right way to tell her about the dance this weekend. He hadn't mentioned it to her yet because he was trying to wait until she was in a good enough mood to bring it up, hoping she would be more amenable to going but, he just realized she hadn't been in a good mood at all since the dance had been planned. It shocked him to think that his girlfriend seemed to be getting more negative and angry as the school year progressed and he wondered what was bringing about this hostility. He knew Jade didn't like Tori very much but he didn't think that was the cause of her more pessimistic attitude. What Beck was afraid of was that Jade's new termperament was just the result of her maturing and what alarmed him is that he didn't really like the person she was developing into.

Well, there it is, my first real chapter of this story. I am planning on beginning every chapter with a song that I think is relevant to Beck's thoughts and feelings in that chapter, I know this song wasn't extremely pertinent but as the story progresses, the songs will start becoming more and more relevant to the story. I thought that this song worked a little bit because Beck is kind of thought of as a "Rock Star" at Hollywood Arts, perfect and untouchable while inside he is beginning to question some important aspects of his life.

All types of reviews are welcome, all I ask is to please be respectful of my feelings. I don't mind someone disagreeing with the way I see things but just please don't be rude when commenting on my story. Also, I had a little trouble with how to break up the paragraphs in this chapter so if anyone has some advice on how to better do that, I would love to hear it. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Not sure when the next chapter will be up, I work part-time and have two small children so I will do my best but I probably won't be able to update as often as you would like, I will try to update at least weekly though


	3. The Queen and I

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any characters associated with it and I also do not own the song "The Queen and I" by Gym Class Heroes.

"**The Queen and I" by Gym Class Heroes:**

_I find it funny she can never find her car keys  
>Immediately after telling me she can't take it<br>She makes the cutest faces when she screams obscenities  
>And slurs her words because she's never not inebriated<br>And the front page headline read  
>Let the girl go, you know you can do better<br>It's bad, when the fact that you can't have her  
>Is the reason you sweat her,<br>Don't let her take advantage of you  
>Like the other dudes let her<br>You better cut your losses now buddy._

_'Cause baby girl's a queen_  
><em>And a queen's a pawn with a bunch of fancy moves<em>  
><em>And she's made me a fiend<em>  
><em>I'm going through withdrawals 'cause I got nothing to lose<em>

_Oh no,_  
><em>She's at the bottom of that bottle<em>  
><em>She's only one more swallow<em>  
><em>From being, oh, so hollow<em>  
><em>(Hey! Hey! Hey!)<em>  
><em>Bravo, she's at the bottom of that bottle<em>  
><em>She's only one more swallow<em>  
><em>from being, oh, so hollow<em>

"No" Jade yelled as we walked towards the table where Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Rex sat eating lunch.

"Seriously Jade, you can't do this one thing for me?" I said, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"ONE THING, ONE THING!" Jade yelled…"I do stuff for you all the time!"

"Such as" I said sarcastically, "I cannot wait to see what she comes up with to answer this one" I thought.

"Well first of all, I got you a dog."

"Jade that was a year ago and the dog ended up mauling my dad."

"Well how was I supposed to know dogs don't like your dad and also, I am nice to Tori because you asked me to be" Jade points out, as if being nice to Tori is such a hard thing to do. Tori glanced up at that and gave me a small smile before semi-glaring at Jade and then finally going back to eating her salad.

"Besides" Jade grumbled, "I already bought us two tickets to the all-night horror festival playing Saturday night at that old movie theater by my house."

"Babe" I said, closing my eyes and running a hand through my hair, "I am really not in the mood for another horror-movie festival, it seems like that is the only time we ever leave my RV anymore and to be honest, they are getting kind of old." I knew Jade would not appreciate hearing my thoughts on this matter, since her life's aspiration was to be the Wes Craven of our generation but I really couldn't sit through another 12 hours of people being stabbed and beheaded, I just couldn't! I didn't even open my eyes because I knew that the look on Jade's face would be murderous right now and I was too tired to deal with all of this drama today.

"Well, I have a suggestion" Robbie piped up.

"Of course you do" Rex smirked, "So let's hear from the boy who still takes a shower in his underwear in case his mom walks in on him." At that comment, Robbie gasped and everyone else at the table tried to continue their laughter, "Rex, I cannot believe you told them that, you promised" Robbie whined.

"So what was your suggestion Robbie?" Tori interjected "and you shower in your underwear?" she asked looking at Robbie incredulously.

"He's afraid someone might walk in and see his tiny pee-pee" Rex cracked maliciously.

"Who would ever want to see that?" Jade growled before taking a bite of her sandwich. I saw Robbie's eyes look down at the table and his cheeks were getting redder, I was about to put a stop to this whole conversation when Andre interjected "Enough about this whole Robbie shower thing, I still want to hear your idea man."

Robbie looked up relieved that the subject was off his bathing habits. He gave Andre a small smile that conveyed his thanks and then cleared his throat and said "Well, (cough) why doesn't Jade (throat clearing) go to the movie festival and (cough, cough, throat clearing) Beck can come to the dance with us?" At this, Robbie closed his eyes and braced himself as if expecting Jade to grab his head and slam it down on the table continuously until he was unconscious and it didn't help matters that they happened to be sitting next to each other with no buffer to save Robbie from Jade's wrath. After a couple of seconds had passed and he was still alive, he finally relaxed and looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. What he didn't know was that he was being killed right now; the eye daggers Jade was throwing his way told me exactly what she wished she could do to him.

"Yeah Jade, I'll take Beck's place and go to the freak fest with you" Rex said in an extremely sleazy voice as he ran his wooden hand down Jade's arm.

"Uh Robbie" I interrupted because I had finally looked over at my girlfriend and I could tell Jade was literally about to pounce on him.

"Wha…HEY" Robbie cried as Jade grabbed Rex, walked over to the nearest trashcan and promptly stuffed Rex inside of it.

I tried hard to keep a straight face but it was pretty funny to see the ecstatic look on Jade's face and the horror-stricken one on Robbie's. "That would be a NO to your coming to the horror fest with me, you puppet carrying freak" Jade yelled at Robbie as she came to sit back down next to me, this time squeezing herself in between Andre and I rather than sit back down next to Robbie.

"Geez Jade, it was just a suggestion" Robbie mumbled as he went to pull Rex out of the trashcan and took him to the bathroom to clean him up.

"Actually, that isn't such a bad idea, why can't Beck just come with us, all of us are just going together to the dance as one big group" Tori stated matter-of-factly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Vega" Jade growled "To get my boyfriend alone at a dance with me away for the whole night."

"Jade, I don't think she meant it that way" I said gently to her. I thought that Jade had gotten over her issues with thinking that Tori was always trying to steal me from her but obviously she still had some lingering issues when it came to the brown-eyed girl. Tori just sat there and rolled her eyes, I am sure she knew by now that it would do no good arguing with Jade, once my girlfriend got an idea in her head, it was there to stay until she deemed it okay to let go of.

"Awwwww, c'mon Jadey" Cat chimed in, "The dance is going to be so much fun, why don't you want to go to it?"

"You know how I feel about this type of stuff Cat" Jade growled, "Unlike some people here" at this comment, Jade looked pointedly at Tori, "I have better things to do with my evening than spend it at some stupid school dance, especially one with a 70's theme" Jade chided.

"Well I don't see why you won't let Beck go, he already has a really cool outfit for the party" Cat pouted and went back to eating her salad. "Fuck!" I thought, now Jade is going to know I was planning on going to this dance from the beginning since I already went out and bought an outfit for it. I slowly glanced over at Jade and found her looking back at me with such anger in her eyes I was afraid I might burst into flames any second.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep Beck from wearing his oh-so-cool 70's outfit" Jade said sarcastically while continuing to give me the evil eye.

"Look Jade, if it is that big a deal, I just won't go okay" I said feeling completely deflated, it just honestly isn't worth it to fight over these type of things, as my mom told me when I started dating Jade "You have to pick your battles, so don't sweat the small stuff." But why does it feel like everything is a battle with Jade lately, I swear we haven't always fought this much or maybe we have and it is just finally starting to get to me after 2 and a half years.

"Good, then it's settled, we are going to the horror movie festival tomorrow night, while you guys hang out at the lame-ass school dance" she said smugly, looking straight at Tori.

I could feel Tori's eyes on me and I knew she wanted me to stand up to Jade and insist on going to the party, I had told her how cool I thought the theme she and Cat came up with was and how I was going to look like Tony Manero from Saturday Night Fever in my white suit. I am a big fan of that movie since my parents grew up in the disco era and they had made me watch it about 10 times since they had deemed me old enough to sit through an R-rated movie (at about 13 years old). I did feel like a total idiot for letting my girlfriend boss me around, it was just so much easier to be with Jade when she wasn't pissed off at me and I knew that I would be in the serious shit zone if I had said anything else about wanting to go to the dance. I really did love my girlfriend and I wanted to make her happy, it just sucked that to do that I had to give up doing so many things that made me happy. As we finished up our lunch I finally looked over and met Tori's eyes, I could see the disappointment in them and also a twinge of annoyance with me. Despite the fact that Tori was one of my best friends, my first priority had to be Jade though so I just winked at Tori and gave her a small smile that I hoped told her I was sorry. She smiled widely back at me so I knew that despite the fact that she wasn't okay with my decision, she understood it and supported me. That is one of the greatest things about Tori, she really is an awesome friend and she tries to support all of us in whatever we do, even if she doesn't necessarily agree with it.

"So, if you're not going, can I borrow the suit you were going to wear" Robbie asked, coming back up to the table with a refreshed Rex. I had showed Andre and Robbie my white suit the previous weekend when they were over doing our history homework. Andre had called it "Fly" and Robbie had said that it was "Literally, the coolest thing I have ever seen." I knew they were exaggerating but it felt good to know that I was going to be looking smooth at the Hollywood Arts Discotheque which is what Cat and Tori had renamed the Asphalt Café for the dance.

"Sure" I said somewhat reluctantly, "come by tomorrow morning to pick it up."

"Great" Robbie said excitedly "I was wearing the most hideous shirt and pants ever "they belonged to my uncle but now I am going to be wearing what Beck would have worn so I am going to look so cool."

"You know just because you wear what Beck was going to wear doesn't mean you will automatically turn into Beck right" Rex mocked Robbie. As the two of them continued arguing, the bell rang for us to return to class so I got up, grabbed Jade's and my trash and threw it away before slinging my arm over my now happy girlfriend's shoulder and heading to Math class (of course we have to take some regular classes at Hollywood Arts, along with all of our acting, singing, etc. classes).

**Later that evening**

I was sitting on my couch waiting for Jade to get here; she was picking up a pizza and bringing over some of her favorite movies (all horror) to get us in the mood for the film festival tomorrow night. I let my head fall back onto the couch and I closed my eyes as I thought about what I would be doing this weekend and I started wishing it was Monday morning already. I heard my door open and looked up to see Jade with the pizza, movies and a 6 pack of beer (she and I had found someone to make us fake I.D.'s a few months ago and they had come in handy on more than one occasion). After she put everything down she came over and flopped down on the couch next to me and snuggled into my side.

"I've made a decision" she said as she looked at me with a somewhat sneaky glint in her eyes. "I've decided to let you go to the dance" she said, "So tell me you love me" she smirked.

"Well, you know I do love you, but what caused you to change your mind and what about the horror festival" I said starting to get my hopes up that this weekend might not be a total bust (not that spending time with my girlfriend is a total bust but seriously, 12+ hours of horror films plus whatever we watch tonight, enough already!)

"Well, I realized that I honestly had no reason to worry about you going to the dance as long as you are in a big group with all of our friends" Jade stated matter-of-factly. "I mean it's not like you are going to cheat on me with Tori or Cat" she scoffed. I loved how confidant Jade was in her beauty and in my love for her but she seriously didn't need to put down our friends, it only made her come across as insecure and frankly, as a bitch when she talked about how much better she was than both Tori and to a lesser extent Cat.

"First off, I am not going to cheat on you with anyone" I said slightly annoyed, and "second, is that the only reason you are cool with me going, because you think that I won't cheat on you?" I asked her a little incredulously.

"Well yeah, I thought you would be happy" Jade said, starting to get a little frustrated with the fact that the conversation was probably not going as she had planned.

"I am happy that you are cool with me going to the dance, I just wish you would trust in my love for you…and I also wish you would come with me to the dance" I said as I looked at her hoping if I gave her my puppy-dog eyes she might reconsider.

"Not a chance Oliver, if you want to go spend your evening with glitter and disco balls and Vega, that is your funeral" she goaded "I will be watching 12 hours of indescribable genius in action, too bad you will be missing it." "However, you are not completely off the hook" she smirked "we are still watching the four movies I brought over tonight" Jade smugly stated as I inwardly groaned at the thought of the approximately 8 hours of blood and gore she had in store for me. "I brought The Scissoring, The Scissoring 2: Return or the Shears, The Scissoring 3: The Last Blade and Nightmare on Elm Street" she said gleefully as she went to put in our first movie of the evening.

"Nightmare on Elm Street, which is kind of random for you" I said, since Jade was usually drawn to the bloodier, gory, "Saw" type of films.

"Yeah well, I thought I might mix it up a little" she shrugged "Plus, I thought you might appreciate the lack of gore in this one since you are such a little pussy sometimes" Jade said laughingly. "Plus, they are in the middle of making the fourth Scissoring movie: The Final Cut and I thought you would want to reacquaint yourself with the storyline." I teased her, responding with "I think I know how the storyline goes for these movies, ready…people walk into rooms and get killed by different kinds of scissors, The End" I said trying hard to keep my laughing under control.

"Oh really" Jade said with a mischievous glint to her eye "is that all you think they are about?" she said before pouncing on me and proceeding to tickle me until I was about to piss my pants. This was the Jade I know and love, thank God she has returned to me, but for how long I inwardly questioned as we sat down to watch the first Scissoring and tucked into our pizza and beer.

**Well, there you have it, Chapter 3, I hope you liked it and reviews are welcome! I know I said I would probably only be updating every week but I am getting really excited about this story so I probably will do it more often than that, but don't hold me to it in case I get busy. Sorry, I got in a hurry so the spelling/grammer may not be perfect! **


	4. Beck Wonders About Tori

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any characters associated with it! There wasn't a song that I could think of that really fit this chapter so it will be songless, sorry! Sorry about my not updating for awhile, life can get a little crazy when you have two little kids to deal with. I also want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or favorited this story…your support really means a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning<strong>

_Knock, knock_

I rolled over in my bed and slightly opened my eyes. "Am I dreaming or did someone just knock on my door at..." I look over at my clock. "...7:30 on a Saturday morning?"

"Nah, I must be dreaming." I thought as I closed my eyes and snuggled down deeper under my covers.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Go away, whoever you are." I shouted as I pulled my pillow over my eyes and attempted to get back to sleep.

_Pound, pound_

"Beck...it's me, let me in." Called Robbie's voice.

"Jesus Robbie!" I said as I stumbled out of bed and opened my door. "What is so important that you need to come by at 7:30 on a fucking Saturday morning?"

"I'm sorry Beck." Robbie replied, looking guilty. "I was just so excited about tonight that I wanted to come over and get your suit so I could go home and try it on for my mom."

"Yeah, that's the only person that would want to see you trying to look all hot and sexy" Rex said snidely from where he sat on Robbie's arm.

"Shut up Rex!" Robbie shrieked in response and I had to jump in before the two of them got into yet another ridiculous argument. Seriously, when is Robbie going to admit that that damn puppet on his arm is in fact….A PUPPET!

"Fine, just get in here already." I grumbled as I walked back into my RV. Throwing on some black sweatpants and a gray Rolling Stones t-shirt, which had been dumped on the floor. I was walking into my makeshift kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice when it hit me. "Aw man, Robbie, I totally forgot that Jade and I talked. We decided that I am going to the dance with you guys while she goes to the film festival. That means I will be needing my suit again, sorry man."

"What?" Robbie whined pitifully. "But Beck, I was counting on you lending me your suit." He said as he skulked over to my couch and flopped himself and Rex down onto it.

"Awwwww! Poor Robbie. You ain't going to look all sexified anymore. I'm sure the ladies are all crying hysterically right now." Rex added smarmily said while laughing at Robbie's misfortune.

"Listen Robbie, I really am sorry but I don't have anything else to wear. I thought you wanted me to go with you guys to the dance tonight?"

"I do Beck, I was just really looking forward to not looking like a complete tool for once." Robbie said as he looked down at his hands.

"Listen Rob, if it would make you feel better, why don't you come over here tonight? I can help you get ready, maybe I can "de-tool" you somewhat. Even though I think you are being too hard on yourself as it is." I said while walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think my mom is going to help me with my hair, you know, try to get it to do that whole 70's Bee Gee's look? I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you too." "We can get Andre over here too and have a couple of beers while we're getting ready. Then meet the girls at the dance, since I am sure that they will want to be there early anyways."

Robbie looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "Thanks Beck that really means a lot, I'll text Andre right now and see if he wants to come over tonight."

"Whoa….why don't you wait a couple of hours, remember, it is Saturday and not everyone enjoys being woken up at the butt crack of dawn." I said making sure to place a friendly smile on my face so Robbie knew I wasn't pissed at him anymore for waking me up so early.

"Yeah, I guess I was a little eager to get that suit." Robbie says while blushing slightly. "So, I was going to help the girls set up some stuff today, like the tables and the DJ booth, you want to come along? I know they would appreciate the help."

"Yeah, I think I can manage that, what time are you all meeting over there?" I asked feeling a huge yawn about to overtake me.

"10 o'clock." He stated simply.

"Sweet, let me talk to Jade first, but I'll be seeing you there. As for now, I love ya man, but I'm going back to bed." I said as I began to usher Robbie and Rex to the door.

"Are you sure, we could go get breakfast?" Robbie called as he began to walk down the steps of my RV.

"Yeah, I'm good, see you at 10." I replied before closing the door on him and preventing another word from passing his lips. I locked it just in case Robbie got the bright idea to pop back in and try to convince me that Waffle House was a good idea.

**Later that morning**

As I pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot I saw that there were already a few cars there. Cat's, Andre's and Robbie's cars all filled the front spaces of the lot. It was 10:45 and obviously, I knew I was running late. I hadn't set my alarm so I didn't wake up until I heard my phone beep and saw that I had a new text message from Jade.

"_I'm coming over."_

"_Wait, what time is it?"_

"_10:15, what, are you still in bed?"_

"_Yeah, Robbie woke me up at 7:30…shit, I gotta go!"_

"_Excuse me? First of all, why was Robbie at your house at 7:30 this morning? Secondly, you are not going yet!"_

"_Sorry babe, Robbie came over to borrow my suit and I forget to text him last night that I was going to the dance." I promised him that I would meet everyone at the school to help them set up stuff at 10."_

"_And when were you going to tell me this?"_

"_Well, I thought I just did?"_

"_EXCUSE ME?"_

"_What? I literally just woke up when you texted me and I wasn't going to text you at 7:30 cause I knew you would be asleep. I was TRYING to be considerate."_

"_Oh really? Well, you will just have to tell them you aren't coming. I want to spend time with you and I come first!"_

"_Of course you come first babe, but I promised and I know they could really use the extra help." I was going to call you when I woke up and see if you wanted to go with me."_

"_Yeah right. Setting up tables and lifting heavy stuff is not my idea of an enjoyable Saturday morning. I could think of a lot of things I would rather be doing...most of which involve you and your bed."_

"_As tempting as that is Jade, I really gotta go help them for at least a couple of hours. How about I pick you up at around 12:30 and we'll have a late lunch. We can anywhere you want to go."_

"_Ugh. Fine. I guess."_

"_Are you sure you won't come? I'll pick you up and I'll bring you coffee. ;) "_

"_If there was any chance that I would go, that stupid smiley face just convinced me otherwise. Just be here at 12:30!"_

"_Luv you babe."_

"_Luv you too. But I am highly re-thinking this whole you going to the dance thing. I didn't think it would take away my whole weekend with you!"_

"_Jade, it is only two hours. I'll see you at 12:30."_

As I pulled up next to Cat's car, I saw her and Tori walking towards me.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I mumbled sheepishly.

"It's cool Beck, we just appreciate you helping at all!" Tori replied with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Becky, thanks for helping!" Cat added, laughing as she spoke and just before she ran to her car, diving inside to look for something.

"Couldn't get Jade to come huh?" Tori asked me as she looked up at me quizzically.

"Nope, wasn't exactly her idea of a fun Saturday morning." I reply.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would rather be at home cutting stuff up and painting her nails black." Tori teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny, now what would you like me to do?" I asked her as Cat came bounding back over to us.

"You get to help me hang the streamers!" Cat told me happily as she held up a huge bag of what I can only guess were streamers.

"Wait a minute!" I thought I was setting up tables and moving equipment and other such manly things? I didn't sign up to help decorate." I mocked, knowing that I was going to help out anyways. The chance to make Cat and Tori sweat it out a little was too good to pass up though.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I mean Robbie told us…" Tori said beginning to look a little frustrated.

"Tori, Tori, Tori! I was just kidding, of course I'll help you guys with all of the decorations, I live for this stuff!" I said before my serious front faltered and I found myself bursting out laughing.

"Phew! You had me a little worried there, you really are too good of an actor Oliver." Tori replied with a chuckle before punching me lightly on the arm.

"This one time, my brother lifted up something heavy and he had to go to the hospital." Cat jumped in. As we both looked over at Cat inquisitively, she embellished her story further. "Wait, that was when he licked the paint on my bedroom walls for two hours…my room is painted purple." She gleefully added, as if her brother licking her wall for two hours was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ooookkkkaaayyy." Tori and I simultaneously replied, both of us opting to just smile and nod as we do every time Cat's brother comes up. None of us have ever met him, so we decided to change the subject.

"So Cat..." I said as I looked down at my little flame haired friend. "Where are we hanging all of these streamers?"

"Everywhere silly!" Cat replied happily, before she skipped off towards the Asphalt Café.

"By everywhere does she mean…"

"Yup, everywhere." Tori finished my question for me. "You never know with Cat so you better get in there and get to work!"

"YES MAAM…I didn't know you were such a slave-driver Tori." I replied mocking her with a military salute.

"Well Beck Oliver, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Tori stated with a very coy and sultry tone in her voice. I couldn't be sure if it was a joke or her attempt at flirting.

"Well Miss Vega." I said, pressing my luck with an equally seductive tone while stepping towards her and closing the gap between us. "Maybe it's time I found out a few of these so-called things I don't know about you." For a second, I thought I saw something in Tori's eyes and if I didn't know better, I would call it lust. But in the time it took for me to blink, suddenly it was gone as Tori burst into a fit of laughter at our antics. I laughed along with her, but in the back of my mind I continued to wonder if I had actually seen something in her eyes or not. Did Tori Vega possibly want me or did I just imagine that look of hunger I saw in her brown eyes?"

I hastily stepped back, nervously running a hand through my hair before quickly chocking out a few words. "C'mon Vega, let's get to it. You only have me until about 12:15. After that I'm going to pick up my lovely girlfriend for lunch."

"Alright Oliver. You had better get ready for some intense labor then, because we will be working you to the bone for the hour and a half that we have you." She said with a chuckle as she hooked her arm through mine and led me towards the Asphalt Café.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, I decided to skip over Beck and Jade's lunch because I feel like it would be pretty monotonous to write about so the next chapter will jump to the dance. A big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and a special shout-out to my new friend MaybeWolf for proofing this story, thank you thank you thank!**


	5. On Hiatus

A/N: Hi guys…I feel so awful but I think I am going to put this story on Hiatus for a while. I am just not feeling any inspiration for it right now and I had an idea for another story that I am much more excited by so I am going to write that and hopefully come back to this when I get some inspiration. So sorry…and thank you all for your support and reviews!


End file.
